whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Morningkill
Jacob Morningkill was a Silver Fang and the former king of House Wyrmfoe. He was succeeded by his grandson Jonas Albrecht. His father was Isaiah Morningkill. Biography Jacob became king of House Wyrmfoe shortly after World War II. He was appointed by the previous tribal leader in a great ritual that invested him not only with chieftainship over the people of his house, but with guardianship over all the tribes in the immediate area of the state of New York as well. Initially a just and vigorous ruler, many hoped he might restore the Silver Fangs's lost spirit and direction. During the early part of his reign, House Wyrmfoe proved adept at getting their Kinfolk into several nascent United States and Canadian intelligence organizations - contributing to keeping the Veil intact. Unfortunately, King Morningkill's sanity faded along with his youth, and he and much of his house fell into indolent shambles as the fear of being replaced took over their king. In his madness, he sent many of his followers on impossible quests and Wyrm traps. He has exiled others on foolish charges and has even sent pups with great potential into deadly rites of passage. In behavior, the King was two men. In the day-to-day routine he was a magnanimous, authoritative and kindly ruler. There were even quiet moments when the madness lifted from him, allowing Jacob to realize the terrible mistakes he has made over the years, but as soon as he's was in the presence of someone with real leadership skills he flew back into a rage and became a wrathful tyrant. Eventually a Black Spiral pack killed him in a sneak attack on his North Country caern, leaving his throne empty. Having banished his grandson Jonas Albrecht from his protectorate years before, Jacob used his final breath to decree his return. This would ignite a bitter rivalry between his grandson and the other contender for the throne - the russian pure breed Arkady. Character Sheet Jacob Morningkill, the old King Breed: Homid Auspice: Theurge Rank: 5 Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 5, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Empathy 3, Intimidation 5, Primal-Urge 3 Skills: Animal Ken 2, Leadership 4, Melee 4, Survival 3 Knowledges: Enigmas 3, Rituals 5, Politics 1 Backgrounds: Kinfolk 3, Past Life 3, Pure Breed 5 Rage: 5 Gnosis: 6 Willpower: 8 Gifts: Sense Wyrm, Persuasion, Lambent Flame, Awe, Staredown, Luna's Armor, Wrath of Gaia, Ultimate Argument of Logic, Spirit Drain, Mastery, Mindblock, Luna's Avenger, Paws of the Newborn Cub, Feral Lobotomy, Reduce Delirium. Rites: Rite of Contrition, Rite of Cleansing, Rite of the Questing Stone, Rite of the Opened Caern, Rite of Summoning, Moot Rite, Baptism of Fire, Rite of Passage, Rite of Ostracism, Rite of the Totem, Rite of the Winter Wolf, The Badger's Burrow, Gaia's Vengeful Teeth. Renown: Glory 70,000. Honor 65,000. Wisdom 135,000. Fetish: Silver Sword References *WTA: Rage Across the World Vol. 3, p. 56-57 *WTA: Tribebook: Silver Fangs (1st Edition), p. 38 *WTA: The Silver Crown, p. 1, etc Category:Garou of unknown auspice Category:Homids Category:Silver Fangs Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character